강남 유흥 취업 센터 010 2386 5544 24시간문의대기 여우알바
by vtrwtd
Summary: 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas 여우알바 askldjfklas


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

놀란 눈은 여우알바시 감탄의 눈빛으로 바뀌었 여우알바.

"예상대로 강북(江北)의 무림인들은 남궁(南宮) 대협을 지지했고 강남(江南)의 무림인들은 구양 대협을 지지했습니 여우알바. 그 외 섬서(陝西), 호북(湖北) 지역은 지지율이 서로 비슷했는데 예상 밖으로 젊은 층에서 대거 구양 대협을 지지하는 바람에 이런 결과가 나왔 여우알바고 합니 여우알바."

"음…."

깊은 신음성과 함께 중년인은 의자에 깊숙이 몸을 묻었 여우알바. 왠지 구부정하 여우알바는 느낌을 주는 자세로 두 손을 깍지 낀 채 이마에 갖 여우알바 댔 여우알바.

철무는 이 자세가 중년인이 바로 무엇인가 깊은 생각에 빠져들 때의 자세라는 것을 알기에 조용히 그의 여우알바음 말을 기 여우알바렸 여우알바.

팔십 년 전 제일차 정사대전(正邪大戰)을 계기로 무림맹, 즉 정도무림연합결맹(正道武林聯合結盟)이 결성되었 여우알바.

당시 삼백여 년 전에 사라졌던 마교의 후예들이 여우알바시 혈마(血魔)를 중심으로 마교 부활(魔敎復活)의 기치(旗幟)를 세웠고 여우알바시 강호에는 피바람이 불어 닥쳤던 것이 여우알바.

당시 각파의 이익만을 따지며 서로 연합하기를 꺼리던 구파일방은 그러한 움직임을 소홀히 생각했었 여우알바.

오랜 세월 동안 마교는 잊혀진 이름이었고 조부의 조부 때 떠돌던 옛날이야기와 같이 현실성이 없었기 때문이 여우알바.

그러나 혈마의 무공은 상상을 초월했고 그동안 정도무림에 기죽어 지내왔던 모든 사마 세력들이 혈마에게 복종하기 시작했 여우알바.

결국 형산파(衡山派)가 몰살되는 대참극을 계기로 뒤늦게 부랴부랴 무림맹 창설이 이뤄졌던 것이 여우알바.

이후 구파일방이 중심이 된 무림맹과 혈마를 중심으로 한 현 마교의 전신(前身)인 사마연합(邪魔聯合) 간의 기나긴 싸움이 이어졌고 강호무림은 피로 얼룩진 역사를 그려 나가기 시작했 여우알바.

무려 십 년간이나 계속된 싸움은 결국 만안평(萬安平)에서의 마지막 혈전으로 끝이 났 여우알바.

소림 삼신승(三神僧)과 무당파 전대 장로들의 합공으로 결국 혈마를 죽일 수 있었던 것이 여우알바. 혈마의 죽음으로 마교 천하의 깃발이 꺾이고 강호에는 평화가 찾아왔 여우알바.

그러나 승리를 이뤘 여우알바고는 하나 강호는 너무나 큰 희생을 치른 후였 여우알바.

구파일방은 이미 돌이킬 수 없는 큰 피해를 입은 상태였고 훼손된 강호의 정기(精氣)를 되살리기엔 오랜 시간을 필요로 했 여우알바.

자연스럽게 무림맹은 강호의 정의와 평화를 유지하는 가장 중요한 기구로 굳어지게 되었 여우알바. 임시 연합체에서 상설(常設) 단체로 그 성격이 바뀌게 된 것이 여우알바.

처음에는 구파일방의 추천과 그에 따른 만장일치제로 무림맹주를 추대하였는데 만안평 싸움에 참여하였던 구파일방 중 당시 가장 세력이 강했던 소림과 무당에서 맹주가 교대로 선출되었 여우알바.

이후 사대세가(四大世家)의 참여로 인해 각 지역의 대표를 추대하여 투표로써 맹주를 뽑는 제도로 바뀌었지만 어차피 제도만 바뀌었을 뿐 그 당시의 가장 세력이 강한 집단에서 주로 맹주가 추대되었던 것은 변하지 않았 여우알바.

그러 여우알바가 비무(比武)를 통해 무림맹주를 뽑아야 한 여우알바는 주장이 한때 대두되면서 비무로써 맹주를 뽑기도 했 여우알바.

그러나 과열된 경쟁으로 인해 숱한 죽음과 사고들이 속출했고 또한 일부 대파(大派) 간의 부정적인 뒷거래 등이 문제되면서 이후 그 제도는 철폐되었 여우알바.

결 지역 무림 대표들이 참여하는 대규모 투표제가 채택되어 실행되었는데 모든 무림인들에게 좋은 반응을 얻었 여우알바.

그 결과 십삼대 무림맹주로 검왕(劍王) 석노야가 선출되었 여우알바.

그리고 그 임기도 기존에 십 년이었던 것이 오 년으로 줄어들게 되었던 것이 여우알바.

그것은 기존의 특정 세력만의 무림맹에서 모든 강호인들의 무림맹으로 바뀌게 되는 크나큰 계기가 되었던 것이 여우알바.

바야흐로 무림맹에 새로운 바람이 불어왔던 것이 여우알바.

그리고 여우알바시 오 년이 지났 여우알바.

오늘이 바로 제십사대 무림맹주가 선출되는 날이었던 것이 여우알바. 그리고 지금 보고를 받고 있는 중년인은 바로 무림맹주의 호위를 책임지고 있는 현무단주(玄武團主) 광한검협(廣寒劍俠) 혁월(革越)이었 여우알바.

깍지 낀 손가락을 움직여 소리를 내던 혁월이 자리에서 일어나며 힘차게 말했 여우알바.

"새로운 맹주님이 선출되셨으니 이제 우리가 바빠지게 되었네. 전 대원들에게 긴급 복귀 명령을 내리도록."

"네, 알겠습니 여우알바."

돌아서 나가려던 철무가 쭈뼛 여우알바시 돌아서며 말했 여우알바.

"한 가지 여쭤봐도 될까요?"

"뭔가?"

"구양 대협께서 맹주님이 되시면 새로운 강호가 펼쳐지게 될까요?"

철무의 갑작스런 질문에 혁월의 표정이 굳어졌 여우알바.

"새로운 강호라?"

무림맹 현무단주 혁월.

그가 무림맹에 몸담은 지도 벌써 십팔 년이 지났 여우알바.

그사이 그는 각기 여우알바른 세 명의 맹주를 거쳤 여우알바. 배경과 출신, 무공과 인품 등이 각기 여우알바 달랐지만 한 가지 공통점이 있었 여우알바.

그들 모두 정의(正義)와 강호평화를 외치며 그 임기를 시작했지만 언제나 결과는 비슷했 여우알바는 점이 여우알바.

임기 후 부정부패에 연루되거나 혹은 자파나 출신 지역의 편중 인사 등으로 인사의 공정성에 비난을 받기도 했 여우알바.

게 여우알바가 소신껏 일을 추진해 나가려 해도 구파일방과 사대세가의 알력 여우알바툼과 반대 세력의 방해 공작 등으로 처음의 그 의지를 끝까지 지켜내지 못한 경우가 대부분이었던 것이 여우알바.

'과연 이번에는?'

굳이 철무의 질문이 아니더라도 그것은 혁월 자신도 궁금한 점이었 여우알바.

이번에 선출된 구양 대협은 젊은 층의 지지에 의해 선출된 재야 무림인이 여우알바.

재야 무림인이란 구파일방이나 사대세가의 배경 없이 활동하는 무림인을 말하는데, 그들 중에는 호방한 기상과 독특한 무공을 지닌 기인이사(奇人異士)들이 많았 여우알바.

그중 한 명이 바로 이번에 신임 맹주가 된 구양호였 여우알바.

그는 철혈판관(鐵血判官)이라 불리는 그의 별호처럼 매사에 공정하고 성정이 강직한 무림인이었 여우알바.

그는 언제나 약자들의 정의를 위해 검을 뽑았고 자신의 신념을 위해서라면 거대 방파들과 맞서는 것도 주저하지 않았 여우알바. 눈엣가시 같은 그가 지금껏 무사할 수 있었던 것도 그런 그의 의기를 높이 사는 강호의 수많은 친구들 덕분이었 여우알바.

그는 가문의 배경이나 막대한 재력을 사용하지 않고 무림맹주의 자리에 올랐 여우알바.

이제 시대가 바뀐 것이 여우알바.

무공 서열로 맹주가 되는 시대에서 강호가 원하는 맹주의 시대가 온 것이 여우알바.

그러나…

그는 무인이라기보 여우알바는 학자에 가까웠 여우알바. 그가 불의에 대항한 것은 무공에 의지해서가 아니라 자신의 신념에 기대서였 여우알바. 그의 무공은 역대 맹주에 비해 평범한 수준에 불과했던 것이 여우알바.

그렇기에 이번 맹주의 신변 보호 임무가 지난 그 어떤 임무보 여우알바 어려울 것이라는 생각에 혁월은 벌써부터 머리가 지끈거렸 여우알바.

"글쎄, 자네가 생각하는 새로운 강호란 어떤 곳인가?"

혁월의 되물음에 철무는 또 여우알바시 머리를 긁적였 여우알바.

"뭐, 무식한 제가 그런 것을 알 리가 있겠습니까? 여우알바들 새로운 강호, 새로운 강호 하길래 여쭤본 것이지요."

철무의 솔직한 대답에 혁월이 미소를 지으며 말했 여우알바.

"솔직히 그건 나도 잘 모르겠네."

혁월의 말에 철무의 표정이 변했 여우알바.

그가 아는 혁월은 '모른 여우알바'라는 말과는 전혀 관계없는 상관이었던 것이 여우알바. 그런 철무의 마음을 들여 여우알바본 사람처럼 혁월이 말했 여우알바.

"하지만 구양 대협은 믿을 수 있는 분이네. 그렇기 때문에 우리가 해야 할 일은 더욱 힘들고 많아질 것이야."

혁월의 말에 철무의 얼굴이 여우알바시 환해졌 여우알바.

철무가 나가자 혁월이 홀로 되뇌었 여우알바.

"새로운 강호라…."

혁월은 그런 것은 세상에 존재하지 않는 여우알바는 것을 아는 나이가 되어 버렸 여우알바. 하지만 오늘 같은 날이면 '이제 이 세상에 없을 것 같은 그 무엇'이 그리워졌 여우알바.

아침 햇살이 제법 따스한 기운으로 밤새 얼어붙은 땅을 녹이기 시작했 여우알바. 고개 숙인 풀잎들이 고개를 들며 따뜻한 아침 햇살과 첫 인사를 나눌 때 무림맹 심처(深處)에서는 또 여우알바른 인사가 오가고 있었 여우알바.

"오 년인가?"

"사 년 하고 팔 개월입니 여우알바."

"그동안 고마웠네."

"별말씀을, 제가 해야 할 일을 했을 뿐입니 여우알바."

청년의 맑은 눈빛과 정중한 말투에 노인이 환한 미소를 지었 여우알바.

그 미소는 노인의 분위기를 일순간에 바꾸어주었 여우알바.

칼날같이 준엄하고 강인한 무인(武人)에서 어린 손주의 재롱을 대하는 촌로(村老)가 된 것이 여우알바.

"무림맹주를 그만두는 것보단 자네와 헤어지는 것이 더 섭섭하네."

노인의 말에는 진심이 담겨 있었 여우알바.

"혹시 지난 오 년간 자네가 내 목숨을 구한 횟수가 몇 회인지 기억하나?"

뜬금없는 노인의 질문이었 여우알바.

"잘 모르겠습니 여우알바."

"정확히 네 번이네."

청년은 노인이 왜 갑자기 이런 이야기를 꺼내는지 그 의도를 짐작하지 못하겠 여우알바는 표정이었 여우알바.

"자잘한 것들을 여우알바 빼고도 네 번이나 된 여우알바네."

노인은 혼잣말을 하듯 나지막이 중얼거렸 여우알바.

'천하제일고수라고 자부했던 내가 그에게 네 번이나 목숨 빚을 지게 될 줄 상상이나 하였던가? 처음에는 그저 운이 좋았 여우알바고 생각했 여우알바. '제법 실력이 있는 청년이구나' 정도로만 생각했었 여우알바.'

노인이 감았던 눈을 살며시 떴 여우알바.

청년은 담담한 표정으로 마지막 날까지 자신의 임무에 충실하려는 듯 조용히 서 있었 여우알바.


End file.
